


five times when they couldn’t catch a break (and once when they did)

by the_girl_that_time_forgot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Series: Ravenous, Audio: Doom Coalition, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Tried, anyway, chatroom fic, guest characters surprise appearances, i hope i didn't make them too OOC, i love this team tardis, in just one chapter so don't fret, it's my favourite chapter though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_that_time_forgot/pseuds/the_girl_that_time_forgot
Summary: Literally what it says on the tin :DThe Doctor, Liv and Helen are trying to find a peaceful place to get a break from their usual adventures, but the TARDIS doesn't seem to have gotten the memo...
Relationships: Liv Chenka & Eighth Doctor & Helen Sinclair, Liv Chenka & Helen Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Classic Who Secret Santa 2019





	1. game night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> This fic was written for the Classic Who Secret Santa 2019 event, with the prompt: The Doom Coalition team and/ or another TARDIS team getting a proper break.
> 
> It's my first time writing a multi-chapter fic, but I had so much fun planning and writing it! I hope the readers, especially my giftee, will enjoy it too :) I take constructive criticism though! please comment if you like something/don't like something :)

‘Where’s the Doctor?’ Helen asked when she saw Liv entering the TARDIS on her own.

‘Now that the outbreak is under control, he said he wanted to check out the little shop on the ground floor of the hospital and that he’d be here in a moment’ Liv replied, throwing herself at her favourite chair by the fireplace and closing her eyes. Helen could clearly see how tired her friend was, which didn’t really come as a surprise, considering the fact that she had been literally running around with the Doctor for the last couple of hours. Helen’s task during this particular adventure was to sit at the security centre watching live streams from the cameras and updating the Doctor and Liv on the situation in different parts of the hospital. Even though one couldn’t call it a physically demanding job, it was a rather crucial part of the whole operation and Helen put herself under the pressure not to miss anything important on the screens. As a result she was tired too, and hoped to catch at least a few hours of sleep before they most probably throw themselves into yet another disaster requiring their help. She couldn’t even remember the last time they _had not_ run into any weird situation not long after arriving at a new destination.

Helen’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the Doctor’s arrival. He seemed rather excited and was waving at Helen with a small black box in his hand. ‘Helen! Look what I’ve got from the shop! These little hospital shops are the best, you can find almost everything in them!’

Helen took the box from the Doctor and looked at the writing on the cover. ‘Black Stories Special Edition: The Universe’ she read aloud. This title didn’t mean anything to her, so she opened the box. Inside there was a pack of plastic cards. Curious, she tried to pull one out.

‘No no no no no, Helen, don’t look at them yet!’ The Doctor cried out and took the box back from her. ‘It’s a game - on every card there is one mysterious story along with its explanation, so one of the players reads the story aloud for everyone and the explanation only to themself, then other players try to guess _how_ this story had happened by asking yes or no questions.’

‘Doesn’t it seem… very similar to what we do every day? Do you actually want us to play it?’ Helen asked, glancing at Liv, who seemed already asleep at that moment.

‘Yes, it’s so much fun! And it’s safe, because we do not need to participate in real events, but we’re just sitting comfortably, drinking tea, and solving mysteries. Isn’t that the best way of spending an afternoon with friends?’

‘I could think of some alternatives… Have you played it before?’

‘Uhm, yes, once, actually...’

‘And how did it go?’

‘It was… intense, I’d say…’

‘How so? Who were you playing with?’

‘That’s quite a story of its own… So, uhm, let’s see… There was me, Drax, The Master, The Rani, The Hussar, two versions of Irving Braxiatel, a lot of ginger beer, tons of sarcasm, at least three sword fights, one almost-regeneration, and a Disney karaoke competition, which I think I won by the way, and luckily nobody had Cards Against The Universe or it might have ended in a bloodbath-’ the Doctor stopped himself seeing the terror growing slowly on Helen’s face. ‘It was a weird day, I admit. So, I want to try again with incomparably nicer company,’ he finished with a wide grin.

Helen sighed, but eventually managed a resigned smile. ‘All right, but before we do, you have to give us a few hours of rest. Liv’s already asleep anyway.’

‘Of course, take all the time you need! Actually, I think we deserve a much longer break – so let’s do a game night! Starting with Black Stories, we can move to Cluedo, then maybe something different, like Carcassonne? I should have somewhere all 2850 expansions-’

‘Doctor, I’m going to go now,’ Helen interrupted, yawning. After so much time spent in the TARDIS, she finally learnt that being concise and firm about her own needs was not actually rude, and most of the times it was the most efficient way of communicating with the Doctor.

‘Yes, of course, we’ll meet here later. In the meantime I’ll see about tea and some biscuits,’ the Doctor answered happily and then marched towards the kitchen. Helen shook her head, this time with a more fond smile, and decided to focus on the present. She put the footstool under Liv’s feet, found a blanket and covered her with it, then left for her own room.

* * *

After a few hours of mercifully uninterrupted sleep, followed by a quick shower, Helen came back to the console room. She noticed that there was a large but low rectangular table set in front of the fireplace, surrounded by a lot of cushions. Liv was already sitting on one of the cushions, reading something from the cover of a wooden box. There were other boxes too, neatly stacked by the bookshelves. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, but Helen could hear a faint humming coming from under the console.

‘He’s making some repairs,’ Liv said without lifting her eyes from the box she was studying. ‘Said he’d join us soon.’

Since it seemed that the game night was indeed about to begin, Helen decided to make herself comfortable on the cushions. ‘What have you got here?’ she asked Liv.

‘The Doctor wants us to play some board games.’

‘Yes, I know, he told me just before I went to sleep. By the way, did you sleep well? How are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine, thanks, Helen. Are you all right?’

‘Yes, I slept like a baby!’

‘Good. Then maybe we can really have a nice time now. I browsed through the games the Doctor has brought and I think we can start with this one, it seems quite interesting,’ Liv indicated the wooden box on the table.

‘And what is this game about?’

‘I’ll show you. Basically there’s this path divided into small fields and the first player to cross it from start to end wins. Each player has one pawn, and each round they roll the dice and move their pawn as many fields forward as what it says on the dice. Then they wait for rewards or punishments associated with the particular field their pawn has moved onto. For example, you can move your pawn a few additional fields forward. Or backward, when it’s a punishment.‘

‘Sounds simple enough. Won’t it be too boring, though?’

‘Well, it says in the manual that the game will also project some images while we’re playing. Probably from this small glass ball in the middle of the board, see? Also we can’t abandon the game, we have to finish it.’

‘Why?’

‘Dunno, that’s just what’s written in the manual. Probably just to up the general creepiness of the design.’

‘You think it’s creepy?’

‘Yeah, just look at this monkey pawn. Creepy.’

Helen smiled widely at Liv who responded with her own grin. She treasured those rare moments when the two of them could just sit together and talk about silly things, forgetting for a moment all the dangers of the Universe which seemed to find them wherever they went. Not that they both minded helping people in distress – otherwise they wouldn’t have bothered to travel with the Doctor in the first place – but a proper rest once in a while was much appreciated.

‘Okay, I think it’s better to start with this game than the one the Doctor bought in the hospital shop’ Helen decided. ‘He’s got a weird story about the time he once played it.’

‘When does he not have a weird story to tell?’ Liv laughed, finishing setting the board for their chosen game. Then she turned in the direction of the console. ‘Doctor, we’re ready to begin! Come over!’

‘I’m coming, don’t start without me!’ the singsong answer came from under the console. A few moments later the Doctor hauled himself up, took off his protective goggles and gloves, unfastened the utility belt and finally sat on the cushions on the opposite side of Liv and Helen. Then he noticed the game set on the table.

‘Is that your choice?’ he asked, clearly surprised but also amused.

‘Yeah, anything wrong with it? It’s one of the games from the stack you’ve brought’ Liv answered, not understanding the Doctor’s reaction. Neither did Helen, for that matter.

‘I know, I know, but you _have_ seen the movie, haven’t you?’

‘What movie?’

‘Ah, nevermind, I’ll show you later. This replica is perfectly harmless anyway, it just projects pictures. Like in a 360° cinema. The technology is a little bit different, of course, but the principle stays the same. So, who’s the one to go first? Helen, pick a pawn and roll the dice.’

So she did. The elephant pawn moved four fields forward on its own. A written message appeared on the glass surface of the ball in the middle of the board.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

‘Perfectly harmless?! Perfectly harmless, you said!’

The Doctor, Helen and Liv were huddled together under three large leaves of a jungle plant, catching their breaths and hiding both from the heavy rain and a group of ferocious monkeys who had been pursuing them relentlessly for at least half an hour. They were also soaked through, due to involuntary swimming session in a jungle river. Earlier there were bats. And murderous jungle vines. And a stampede of some sort of large and horned animals.

It must have been hours since they started the game, but this was the first moment when they could catch enough breath to actually talk instead of just shouting at each other single words of warnings or directions. Or curses.

‘I know, I know, I’m sorry, but you called for me in the middle of repairs, and I left the telepathic circuits exposed, they must have reacted with the projection technology of the game and it made us actually feel everything, instead of just seeing a projection. It’s more like we were inside the Matrix. It’s kinda funny though, we’re accidentally playing a real Jumanji!’

‘You have no idea how much I want to murder you right now, Doctor!’ Liv wasn’t taking it well and her eyes were throwing daggers. Helen on the other hand was surprised to find herself enjoying the adrenaline rush. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, though.

‘I’m sorry, Liv, Helen, I’ll make it up to you, I promise. We’ll go on a long and nice vacation-’

‘If we survive ALL OF THIS-’

‘We will! Just throw the dice Liv, we have to finish the game for the projections to stop. I’d say it’s only two or three more rounds!’

‘OH, FANTASTIC . . .’

* * *

It took _four_ more rounds to finish the game.

However, as the Doctor had said, just as Helen’s elephant pawn reached the last field, they found themselves sitting back at the table, as if none of their jungle adventures had ever happened. However, they were still all wet and tired.

‘And we’re back! That was kind of fun, wasn’t it?’ The Doctor grinned.

Liv’s disposition was far from amiable, though. ‘You have no right to utter yet another word until you hide the telepathic circuits again and throw this abomination of a game into the nearest supernova. And then you’ll still have no right to speak to us for the next month!’

‘Liv, how many times do I need to tell you that I really, really had no idea this game would interfere with the telepathic circuits to such degree! And by the way, why am I the only one to blame? You chose this game yourself, remember?'

‘Yes, and I'm considering throwing myself into this supernova, too!’

Helen decided to interrupt the quarrel before it escalated too much. She knew Liv was more upset than she would normally be because she hated getting all wet and cold. ‘It’s all right Liv, it’s nobody’s fault, neither yours, nor the Doctor’s. Besides, we’ve been through worse, and we’re safe now. Let’s get you dried and you’ll feel better in an instant!’

‘I need a hot bath. And hot tea. And chocolate. A lot of chocolate. And-’

‘I know, I’ll get you anything you need. Come on, Liv, let’s start with the bathroom. Doctor, can you please land the TARDIS somewhere near a nice and quiet café?’

‘Of course, I’ll finish the repairs first and then we’ll go to the nicest place I can find!’

‘Thank you,’ Helen smiled at the Doctor and then led still grumbling Liv out of the console room. She thought that maybe they wouldn’t be playing any board games in the nearest future, but a cup of tea or coffee with a slice of Sacher cake would certainly do them good. And they were unlikely to encounter any adventures in an ordinary café, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who was traumatised as a kid by the original Jumanji movie, raise a hand!
> 
> me: *raises both hands* 
> 
> :)


	2. cat café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... here's to me being bad at cat names (or my inner Tolkien nerd is showing off) :D

Helen felt the tension in her neck finally dissipating as she watched Liv drinking happily her large caramel latte and finishing off the last bits of her slice of cheesecake. The general mood in their team had already seemed better after the ceremonial yeeting of the troublesome board game into an actual star, but the quiet winter afternoon at the café worked like a charm to get them back on their usual friendly banter. Helen suspected that a large part of this charm was played by the resident cats, which greeted them at the café and demanded petting. After all, how can you be angry when there’s a perfect little fluffball purring under your hand?

Helen wondered if the Doctor had brought them to a cat café on purpose, or if it was just luck. Or maybe the TARDIS had decided to placate them and therefore had chosen a café with additional stress alleviators? Whatever the case, Helen was glad that they came to this place. It wasn’t crowded. The coffee and the cakes were delicious, the staff was friendly, the cats were adorable. Well, most of them, anyway. There was this one black cat with the attitude of a bored and aloof prince. He was just sitting on a high perch, observing the customers with his big green eyes, and never came down for petting. Despite his cold demeanor, Helen smiled every time she glanced at him because he reminded her of her grandpa’s tabby. They both displayed the same look of faked disinterest and ‘I’m better than you’ attitude.

The Doctor was chatting amiably with one of the baristas while holding a beautiful British Longhair with gorgeous green-blue eyes matching his own. They made quite a pair, and even Liv smiled at them with a softer-than-usual gaze. When the Doctor’s barista friend had to stop their conversation and serve a couple of new customers, the Doctor came back to Helen and Liv’s table, the cat still purring in his arms.

‘Helen, Liv, say hello to Adelaide!’ he said, grinning widely. ‘Isn’t she just the most beautiful kitty you’ve ever seen? Of course you are, and you don’t even need anybody to tell you that, because you know it perfectly well yourself, don’t you, pretty kitty?’

The kitty chose this exact moment to look up at the Doctor, and her gaze seemed to convey only utter admiration. Seeing such picture made both Liv and Helen laugh.

‘I’m glad you’ve found yourself a new friend, Doctor, but I hope you’re not really considering adopting her?’ Liv asked, amused, but also slightly anxious about the possibility.

‘No, no, we can’t do that, she needs a good home with a lot of attention, we can’t just take her to the TARDIS,’ the Doctor sighed. He put Adelaide back on the floor, then sat at the table to finish his now cold americano. ‘It’s a great place, though, isn’t it?’ he smiled at his companions and grabbed the menu card, apparently eager to order another slice of cake.

‘Yeah,’ Liv’s answer was short, but genuine. Helen confirmed the Doctor’s statement with a nod and a ‘Mhm’, then glanced again at the high perch with the black cat. Only the cat wasn’t there anymore. She looked around, curious about who or what had finally caught his attention, but the cat seemed to have disappeared.

‘Helen? What is it?’ she heard the Doctor asking and realized he had been talking to her for a while and she wasn’t paying attention. She shook her head and focused on her friends again. ‘I’m sorry, I was just looking for this black cat, there’s something about it… it doesn't matter though, he must have moved somewhere else. You were saying?’

‘I was asking if you and Liv want to go see the Christmas Market later – Patrick the barista was telling me just a moment ago that it’s one of the biggest and most spectacular markets in Europe! We could take a stroll, it’s not far from here.’

‘Of course, I don’t have any objections… How about you, Liv?'

‘We can go, we should burn all these calories anyway’ Liv answered, taking the last sip of her latte.

Happy about reaching an agreement, The Doctor started talking about some Christmas traditions he was part of when he had been spending time on Earth as some kind of scientific advisor to a special military branch. Suddenly he paused mid-sentence, looking at the floor beside Helen’s chair. ‘Helen, is that the cat you were looking for?’ he asked.

Helen glanced down and jumped a little on her chair when she noticed two bright-green eyes staring intensively at her.

‘Yes, I think that’s it,’ she answered, then jumped again when the cat suddenly hopped on her lap. He kneaded her thighs a bit and made himself comfortable, then looked directly at the Doctor and spoke. ‘Hello, my good sir and ladies, am I right in thinking that at least one of you does not originate from this planet?’

Helen and Liv exchanged quick glances to make sure they both heard the actual cat talking and didn’t randomly start hallucinating. The Doctor was also shocked for a second, but then put on his friendly smile and answered politely. ‘Hello, yes, indeed we’re not natives. How can we help you?’

‘I was wondering if you may be in possession of a craft of any sort that could perhaps help me get out of this backwater world and return to my home planet?

‘Well, that… depends. Who are you and where are you from?’

‘I am the second prince and rightful ruler of Retavia IV, at least that is what my planet is called according to the Intergalactic Union Administration System. We have another name in our own language, of course, but it is rather unpronounceable for foreigners. Because of the same reason I cannot give you my true name, but here as a resident of this particular venue, I have been named Tevildo.’

The Doctor’s eyes went wide with surprise and amusement. ‘Tevildo? I’d love to meet the person who gave you this name!’ he chuckled, but quickly assumed his straight face again when he saw the alien bristling.

‘Is it a humiliating name? I will get my revenge on these puny humans as soon as I get my position and army back!’ the prince hissed angrily. Helen noticed that Liv was getting irritated, but luckily the Doctor decided to calm the haughty prince down on his own. ‘No no no, it’s all right, your highness. You’ve been named after a powerful cat-like entity, just like yourself. No need to worry!’

The prince gazed suspiciously at the Doctor for a moment, but eventually calmed down. ‘I am not a cat. This is not my true form. I am what you call a shape-shifter, and after crash-landing here I tried many options before I settled on this one. I noticed that the main species of this planet has a strange affinity with these little meowing creatures. They feed them without any prompting and take care of them. It seemed like the perfect form to blend in and hide.’

‘Who are you hiding from?’

‘Why, my older brother, the first prince of Retavia IV. He should be the ruler, according to the seniority rule. However, he had renounced some of the ancient ways of our people, which made him not eligible for the position, therefore I was appointed the official heir to the throne. Alas, my brother did not take it well and staged a coup. He managed to surprise me, and the only way for me to survive was to run away. Unfortunately, during the pursuit my spacecraft was badly damaged, and as a result it crashed on this planet. I have been waiting for a few cycles either for someone from my home planet to track me down or for a kind soul who would help me get back. Can I ask for your assistance in this matter, my good sir? I will not hesitate to reward you handsomely once I reclaim my position and inheritance.’

The prince finished his speech and looked expectantly at the Doctor, who shrugged and responded ‘Why not, we can give you a lift to Retavia IV if that’s what your highness wants’.

‘Doctor?’ Liv cut in, clearly taken aback by how easily the Doctor agreed to take a passenger with them. ‘Do you believe him? Just like that? For all we know, this could be some sort of a trap!’

‘Oh come on, Liv, life is not always about traps and danger, sometimes it’s just... simple. Anyway, what’s one more trip in the TARDIS?’

‘It’s not about one more trip in the TARDIS, it’s about letting a strange shape-shifter in the TARDIS!’

‘Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with shape-shifters before, I’ve even befriended some of them! We’ll be fine even in case of the prince trying any kind of deception.’

The prince rolled his eyes, but continued to wait patiently for the final decision. The Doctor turned to Helen for support. ‘Helen, what do you think? I didn’t choose this particular café, the TARDIS landed us here! And then we met someone who needs help and shouldn’t even be here in the first place. Also, it’s Christmas! So what do we do?’

Helen sighed. She knew perfectly well where Liv’s attitude was coming from, what with all the betrayals they had already been through, but so far they had no proof that the prince was setting them up instead of truly asking for help. ‘I guess we help?’ she said eventually, looking a bit apologetically at Liv. The Doctor gave Helen a big smile, and then looked at Liv, who finally grunted an assent as well. The prince thanked them courteously and proceeded to relax on Helen’s lap by folding himself in a ball just like real cats do. Helen couldn’t help but coo internally at him. Humans indeed have too much affinity for cats, she thought, and hopefully it won’t cost us heavily one day.

After the Doctor finished his coffee, they stood up and readied themselves to leave the café. The prince secretly changed his form to a little mouse and hid himself in Helen’s coat pocket, so the staff of the café wouldn’t accuse them of carrying away one of their cats.

‘No Christmas Market, then,’ Helen stated as they were walking towards the TARDIS, parked at the end of the street.

‘We can always come back after we leave his highness on Retavia IV,’ the Doctor replied cheerfully.

‘You know very well, Doctor, that it never happens. Something is bound to come up and the TARDIS will drag us to a completely different location,’ Liv said with a resigned half-smile. However, seeing the Doctor’s injured expression, she quickly added ‘Alright, alright, I’m not complaining! I’m just stating the facts! And I don’t mind a different location, I just… It would be nice if we could actually have a real vacation for a change. Without worrying about the Daleks, or crazy Time Lords, or rescuing princes, or… you know,’ she ended clumsily, looking down at the pavement.

Helen felt sad and a little bit helpless, like every time when Liv showed so much vulnerability. Real vulnerability, not like those times when she got soaked and very, very grumpy, because that was just mostly dramatics. The way Liv was now, however, screamed serious tiredness and burnout. Fortunately the Doctor noticed it, too. He caught up with Liv and put his arm around her. ‘We will get a rest, I promise. I’ve already thought of a great place for us to recharge! As soon as we deliver the prince, we’ll go there,’ he said earnestly.

Helen circled them from behind and looped her arm through Liv’s, giving her an encouraging squeeze. Thus caught between the two of them, Liv finally breathed deeply and responded with a quiet 'Okay'.

It's going to be fine, Helen thought, I'll make sure you are fine again.


	3. the monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, here it comes... the chatroom fic! ^.^ with special guest appearances :D
> 
> * * *  
> This chapter was inspired by the chatroom fic: Grandmaster of Meme-onic Cultivation by Hades_the_Blingking :)

_9:00 AM_

[ **THE DOCTOR** created **TEAM TARDIS CHAT** ]

[ **THE DOCTOR** added **LIV CHENKA** to **TEAM TARDIS CHAT** ]

[ **THE DOCTOR** added **HELEN SINCLAIR** to **TEAM TARDIS CHAT** ]

**THE DOCTOR** : Hello! Can you see this message? :D

 **LIV CHENKA** : Yes

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Yes. Is this really how we’re going to communicate from now on?

 **THE DOCTOR** : Yup, isn’t it fun? =^.^=

 **LIV CHENKA** : No. And stop with the faces.

 **THE DOCTOR** : You can use them too, if you want, you know? :D Otherwise how will you convey your emotions in a text message?

 **LIV CHENKA** : Do I have to convey my emotions in a text message?

 **THE DOCTOR** : There’s a selection of emoticons just under the chat window

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : I see them

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Oh, there’s so many of them!

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Do people actually use them?

 **LIV CHENKA** : Kids and teenagers probably do

 **LIV CHENKA** : And 900-year old Time Lords, apparently

 **THE DOCTOR** : People have written entire theses about the language of text messages! It’s fascinating!

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Can you find some of those for me later? I’d love to read them!

 **THE DOCTOR** : Of course, I knew you’d be interested (>‿◠)

 **LIV CHENKA** : All right nerds, let’s get some things straight first. Doctor, you said we cannot speak in this place.

 **THE DOCTOR** : Yes, this is the Monastery of Silence, the Ultimate Respite Centre. Using your voice is forbidden. In general try to make as little noise as possible.

 **LIV CHENKA** : what could happen if we make too much noise?

 **THE DOCTOR** : The monks will kindly remove us from the premises.

 **LIV CHENKA** : And you brought us here because…?

 **THE DOCTOR** : You wanted a place to rest, right? After we got the prince back to Retavia VI?

 **THE DOCTOR** : So here we are

 **THE DOCTOR** : The Ultimate Respite Centre

 **THE DOCTOR** : At least that’s what the brochure said

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Ok, but what do we do now? Just walk the gardens?

 **THE DOCTOR** : No, there’s plenty of opportunities here! It’s a gigantic complex, there are libraries, saunas, painting or ceramic workshops, yoga classes

 **THE DOCTOR** : or you can just nap in your room

 **THE DOCTOR** : the only requirement is to keep silence all the time, all the communications go through various chats

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : It sounds interesting, let’s try it! Liv, what do you think?

 **LIV CHENKA** : all right

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : :)

 **LIV CHENKA** : Helen, I can see you smiling. In person.

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : I know :)

 **LIV CHENKA** : You’re lucky I like you

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : ❤（っ＾▿＾）

 **LIV CHENKA** : ugh

 **THE DOCTOR** : that’s the spirit Helen! :D

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : @ **THE DOCTOR** *high five* I’m a fast learner :D

 **LIV CHENKA** : I hate you both >.<

 **THE DOCTOR** : <3

 **THE DOCTOR** : All right, let’s check in first, and then let’s go explore!

[ **THE DOCTOR** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT** ]

[ **THE DOCTOR** has entered **THE MONASTERY OF SILENCE RECEPTION CHAT** ]

**RECEPTIONIST#6** : Welcome, dear guests. How may I be of assistance?

 **THE DOCTOR** : Hello! :) We’d like to rent three single rooms for a week.

 **RECEPTIONIST#6** : Of course. Please fill in these forms and familiarize yourselves with the rules of our monastery.

 **THE DOCTOR** : Here you are :)

 **RECEPTIONIST#6** : Thank you. @ **RECEPTIONIST#1** could you please process these forms for me?

 **RECEPTIONIST#1** : @ **RECEPTIONIST#6** Right away.

 **RECEPTIONIST#6** : @ **RECEPTIONIST#1** Thank you.

 **RECEPTIONIST#6** : Here are your keys. The dining halls are located on the first floors of all the main buildings. If you have any questions, please ask them in any of the OFFICIAL INFORMATION CHATs. All the chats in our network are public by default. If you use any private chats, please remember to add to their names //PRIVATE so they could be accessible only for invited individuals. Have a pleasant stay!

 **THE DOCTOR** : Thank you very much :)

[ **THE DOCTOR** has left **THE MONASTERY OF SILENCE RECEPTION CHAT** ]

* * *

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has entered **THE MONASTERY OF SILENCE RECEPTION CHAT** ]

**RECEPTIONIST#6** : Welcome, dear guest. How may I be of assistance?

 **MR. ASHTEE** : Good morning, may I have one single room please?

 **RECEPTIONIST#6** : Of course. Please fill in these forms and familiarize yourself with the rules of our monastery.

 **MR. ASHTEE** : Excuse me, did the three people before me check in or out?

 **RECEPTIONIST#6** : They checked in.

 **MR. ASHTEE** : Excellent.

* * *

[ **THE DOCTOR** has entered **TEAM TARDIS CHAT** ]

[ **THE DOCTOR** changed chat name to **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE]**

**THE DOCTOR** : We’re all set up for a week then. But we can stay longer if you like it here! What do you want to do now?

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Well, it’s probably not a surprise to anyone, but I’d check the library first :)

 **LIV CHENKA** : I’d prefer to take a nap in my room

 **LIV CHENKA** : I really feel like hibernating for a few months rn

 **LIV CHENKA** : sorry to ruin your exploring mood, Helen, Doctor

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : It’s all right, Liv, take as much rest as you need!

 **THE DOCTOR** : Yes, and don’t worry about us! Helen will be in the library, and I think I’ll try the knitting workshop first! We’ll be fine :)

 **LIV CHENKA** : thanks guys :)

 **LIV CHENKA** : see you later!

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Sleep well!

 **THE DOCTOR** : Sweet dreams :)

[ **LIV CHENKA** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

**HELEN SINCLAIR** : Doctor, do you want to meet for lunch later?

 **THE DOCTOR** : Yes, of course! Send a message when you’re done with the library, I’ll meet you there and we’ll find a dining hall together.

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Sounds good. See you later! Have fun knitting :)

 **THE DOCTOR** : I will :D Bye!

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

[ **THE DOCTOR** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

* * *

_2:00 PM_

[ **THE DOCTOR** has entered **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

**THE DOCTOR** : @ **HELEN SINCLAIR** Hi Helen! How’s library?

 **THE DOCTOR** : I’ve knitted a scarf!!! It’s long and colourful

 **THE DOCTOR** : brings back memories

 **THE DOCTOR** : [attached picture]

 **THE DOCTOR** : I want to give it to Liv, do you think she’ll like it?

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** has entered **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

**HELEN SINCLAIR** : It’s great! I’m sure she’ll love it!

 **THE DOCTOR** : :D

 **THE DOCTOR** : I’m knitting gloves for you now :)

[ **THE DOCTOR** changed name to **KNITTING MASTER** ]

**HELEN SINCLAIR** : Thank you, that’s very sweet of you :)

 **KNITTING MASTER** : No problem :D Do you want to eat now? I can finish it later

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Ok, let’s meet outside the library. I'm in the same building as the reception.

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Great! On my way!

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

* * *

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has entered **LIVIN LIKE WE’RE RENEGADES CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

**MR. ASHTEE** : They’re out of way. I’m entering the library now.

 **YOUR QUEEN** : good

 **MR. ASHTEE** : Do not release your little project yet. I need time to find the information first. And for Rassilon’s sake please change the chat name, or they’ll find us.

 **YOUR QUEEN** : you’re overreacting

[ **YOUR QUEEN** changed chat name to **LONG LIVE THE PIONEERS REBELS AND MUTINEERS //PRIVATE** ]

**MR. ASHTEE** : ...

 **MR. ASHTEE** : You’re doing it on purpose, right?

 **YOUR QUEEN** : ≧ω≦

 **MR. ASHTEE** : I’m out.

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has left **LONG LIVE THE PIONEERS REBELS AND MUTINEERS //PRIVATE** ]

* * * 

_2:30 PM_

[ **THE DOCTOR** has entered **OFFICIAL DINING HALL#5 CHAT** ]

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** has entered **OFFICIAL DINING HALL#5 CHAT** ]

**WAITER#24** : Welcome to the Dining Hall#5! May I take your order? Please state your chosen meals and your table number.

 **THE DOCTOR** : I’d like a pumpkin soup, mushroom risotto, and black tea with milk, no sugar. Table #512. Thank you.

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : For me a bowl of dill soup, chicken curry, and green tea, thank you. Table #512.

 **WAITER#24** : @ **THE DOCTOR** , @ **HELEN SINCLAIR** your order has been received. It will be delivered directly to your table. Please wait for approximately 10 to 15 minutes. Please do not carry private conversations in this chat but use a private one. Thank you for your compliance.

[ **THE DOCTOR** has left **OFFICIAL DINING HALL#5 CHAT** ]

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** has left **OFFICIAL DINING HALL#5 CHAT** ]

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has entered **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** has entered **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

**HELEN SINCLAIR** : This is so weird, talking to everyone by chats…

 **KNITTING MASTER** : But it seems quite effective – we don’t need to wait in line but just sit at the table, place our orders and wait.

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Yes… but isn’t the silence a little bit unnerving?

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : I mean I’m used to the silence in a library, but dining halls should be more lively…

 **KNITTING MASTER** : I guess we can get used to this too, in time :)

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : We’ll see :)

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Are you gonna keep using this username?

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Yup, why not? :D

 **HELEN SINCLAIR** : Ok

[ **HELEN SINCLAIR** changed name to **LIBRARY GIRL** ]

**KNITTING MASTER** :D

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Have you found anything interesting in the library?

 **LIBRARY GIRL** : Yes, I was reading about the Internet slang and memes of the early XXI century. It’s absolutely fascinating! I’m going to go back there after lunch, if you don’t mind.

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Of course I don’t mind! We’re here to relax and do what we want without any pressure (✿◠‿◠)

 **KNITTING MASTER** : I’ll finish my knitting project and then I’ll find something new to learn!

 **LIBRARY GIRL** : Ok :) Look, here comes our food!

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Bon appetit!

[ **LIBRARY GIRL** has left **TEAM TARDIS CHAT //PRIVATE** ]

[ **KNITTING MASTER** changed chat name to **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE** ]

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE** ]

* * *

_6:30 PM_

[ **LIBRARY GIRL** has entered **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE** ]

**LIBRARY GIRL** : @ **KNITTING MASTER** I’m done with the library for today, I’m going back to my room and sleep (◡‿◡)

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has entered **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE** ]

**KNITTING MASTER** : Ok, goodnight Helen!

 **KNITTING MASTER** : I tried the scrapbooking course

 **KNITTING MASTER** : I’m not very good with the glue though

 **KNITTING MASTER** : But I chatted with a few friendly people from Katakiki

 **KNITTING MASTER** : They told me there’s a butterfly room here! I’m going to check it out!

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Then there’s a silent symphony in the Great Hall at midnight, so I’ll try to make it there too

 **LIBRARY GIRL** : Good luck! And see you tomorrow :)

[ **LIBRARY GIRL** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE** ]

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE** ]

* * *

_midnight_

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has entered **LONG LIVE THE PIONEERS REBELS AND MUTINEERS //PRIVATE** ]

**MR. ASHTEE** : Got all we wanted. Give me 10 more minutes to mess up with the Doctor and you can let your pets loose.

 **YOUR QUEEN** : You’ve got 5 minutes. I’m already bored out of my mind.

 **MR. ASHTEE** : …

 **MR. ASHTEE** : Why so mean

 **YOUR QUEEN** : ≧✯◡✯≦

 **MR. ASHTEE** : ok 5 minutes

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has left **LONG LIVE THE PIONEERS REBELS AND MUTINEERS //PRIVATE** ]

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has entered **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

**MR. ASHTEE** : Hello my dear Doctor!

 **MR. ASHTEE** : wait

 **MR. ASHTEE** : is this the right chat?

 **MR. ASHTEE** : KNITTING MASTER? REALLY? For Rassilon’s sake, have some dignity!!!

 **MR. ASHTEE** : anyway

 **MR. ASHTEE** : hello? Anybody there? @ **KNITTING MASTER**

 **MR. ASHTEE** : I only have 2 minutes now

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has entered **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

**KNITTING MASTER** : Who is this?

 **MR. ASHTEE** : guess

 **KNITTING MASTER** : you?

 **MR. ASHTEE** : …

 **MR. ASHTEE** : this conversation is going nowhere

 **MR. ASHTEE** : I’ll be quick then

 **MR. ASHTEE** : Greetings from me and The Rani, watch out for the incoming infestation with Genetically Enhanced Pesky Rodents of Unusual Size

 **MR. ASHTEE** : GEPRUS for short

 **MR. ASHTEE** : not sure what they actually do, fell asleep halfway during Rani’s lecture

 **MR. ASHTEE** : they’re big though

 **KNITTING MASTER** : Where are you??? How can we stop them?

 **MR. ASHTEE** : on my way to my tardis, I’m getting out of here and so should you

 **MR. ASHTEE** : bye

 **KNITTING MASTER** : no, master wait, where’s rani???

[ **MR. ASHTEE** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

**KNITTING MASTER** : … great

 **KNITTING MASTER** : @ **LIV CHENKA** , @ **LIBRARY GIRL** wake up!!! There’s a crisis coming!!!

[ **LIBRARY GIRL** has entered **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

[ **LIV CHENKA** has entered **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

**LIV CHENKA** : what the

 **LIV CHENKA** : …

 **LIV CHENKA** : I leave you guys for a few hours and this happens

 **LIBRARY GIRL** : Doctor, we’re coming! Wait for us at the Great Hall!

[ **LIV CHENKA** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

[ **LIBRARY GIRL** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

[ **KNITTING MASTER** has left **WE’RE HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME //PRIVATE !!!HACKED!!!** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Rani has an Earth popculture phase... :D


	4. back to scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back again :) I'm sorry this took so long. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. With special guest appearances. Again :D

‘Right, ahem… Helen, Liv, I’m sorry that the monastery didn’t work out for us. The monks had no choice but to close it down, to clean up all the… goo. But don’t worry, this little setback won’t stop us on our quest of getting a proper vacation time,’ the Doctor’s face was bright like a sun and his hands were already pushing and pulling all the buttons and levers in the vicinity.

The central column of the console flashed with blue light and went up and down several times before going dull and still again.

‘So where are we now?’ Helen asked, prepared for yet another type of leisure centre.

‘Mountains,’ Liv replied, looking at the scanner. ‘And some kind of ski resort? Only it looks like it’s spring or summer there.’

‘Yes, Liv, that’s exactly what it is. During summer it is just a hostel where the toursits can sleep after coming back from their hiking trips,’ the Doctor said, not bothering to check anything else on his scanners, but already running towards the wardrobe door. ‘Come on, let’s change into hiking clothes, then we’ll book a room at the hostel and into the woods we’ll go!’

Helen and Liv exchanged glances, then they both shrugged and followed the Doctor. Helen rather liked the idea of long walks, breathing fresh air, eating sandwiches while sitting on a fallen tree trunk… She used to do these things when she was little and on vacations with her cousins in their grandparents cottage. Maybe this place here and now was their chance to finally get some rest? Liv usually seemed to enjoy herself outdoors, especially when the scenery was peaceful and beautiful.

Inside the wardrobe the Doctor was pulling out all the backpacks, hiking boots and survival gear he could find. Helen smiled, seeing his enthusiasm and genuine care to make their experience as comfortable and problem-free as possible.

‘All right, pick all the things you‘ll need, put on these boots and meet me outside! I’ll go and book a room at the hostel. Oh, and could you also grab some snacks from the kitchen?’ the Doctor asked, pulling his own boots and looking for a sport jacket to exchange with his usual leather one.

‘Sure. We’ll see you at the hostel entrance!’ Helen replied, then took her chosen garments and went for the bathroom.

‘Just try not to get lost or involved in anything weird, if you can!’ Liv added automatically, but she smiled friendly at the Doctor, who beamed back at her.

‘Of course! See you soon!’

* * *

The sun was shining, but it wasn’t hot. Perfect weather for a hiking trip, Helen thought with delight, as she and Liv were sitting on a bench near the hostel entrance, waiting for the Doctor. It was quite a busy place, a stream of people was constantly going in and out of the hostel. Helen couldn’t wait to leave them all behind and finally follow a chosen trail into the woods, as the Doctor had phrased it. Liv, however, seemed to be happy – she was sitting comfortably, reading a guidebook to the local flora and fauna which she bought from a stall they had passed on the way from the TARDIS to the hostel entrance.

Helen’s attention was soon drawn to the woman sitting on the opposite bench. She had long brown hair and striking blue eyes, and her clothes and general aura brought to mind rather a soldier than a tourist on vacation. Is that a knife she’s holding, Helen was wondering, as she tried to observe the stranger discreetly. There was something definitely alluring about the woman, and strangely enough, something familiar as well, but Helen couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that made her feel this way. She was pretty sure she had never seen the women before.

She was just about to ask Liv how she felt about the stranger when a short man joined the woman on the bench. His clothes were similar to hers – a dark, tight t-shirt, cargo pants and heavy boots. He was also carrying a small backpack and studying a handful of maps. The woman smiled at him and simply asked: ‘When do we start?’

The man sighed and looked at his companion. ‘I’m not sure. The team captains are all inside, they’re still discussing the rules and last-minute adjustments. Even if they’re taking it only half as seriously as their usual meetings, we may still be sitting on this bench for a few hours more,’ he answered, clearly annoyed at their situation.

At the sound of his voice Liv suddenly lifted her eyes from the book she was reading, looked directly at the pair on the opposite bench and inhaled sharply.

‘Liv? What’s wrong?’ Helen asked immidiately, trying not to give in to the bad feelings creeping slowly upon her. Liv didn’t seem to notice her, though. Her eyes were wide open and fixed on the strangers. At the same time the man looked in Helen and Liv’s direction, and his face went pale. Then both he and Liv started talking at once.

‘NARVIN?! What are you doing here-’

‘Liv Chenka? Please don’t tell me HE is somewhere nearby-’

‘-this is Earth, a vacation spot, and we’re here to rest-’

‘-and here I thought this day couldn’t get any worse-’

‘-so whatever your little Time Lord agenda may be-’

‘-yet I stand corrected, because this is just my luck, but-’

‘-I WON’T LET YOU RUIN THIS!’

‘-I WON’T LET HIM RUIN THIS!’

After this joint outburst, for a few seconds nothing happened. Then the brown-haired woman calmy unsheathed her knife and looked expectantly at her companion. Narvin exhaled, gave her a tired smile and shook his head. ‘Thank you, Leela, but that won’t be necessary. Meet the Doctor’s companions – Liv Chenka, and…?’

‘Helen Sinclair,’ Helen replied to Narvin’s silent question.

‘The Doctor’s? Does it mean he’s here as well? Which one?’ Leela asked, still holding her knife.

‘Most probably the one you’ve met on Gallifrey, you know, with a monster in his head,’ Narvin answered.

Liv continued her angry staring contest with the man. Helen decided they didn’t have time to unpack all of that, but maybe they could pull at least a few things from the top of the stack. She started by stating the simplest facts. ‘The Doctor went inside the hostel to book a room for us. We’re here on vacation, just as Liv said. It’s a curious coincidence to meet you here, though. You seem to know the Doctor. Are you Time Lords?’

‘I am a Time Lord, Leela is a human from the Sevateem tribe. We’ve come here for a diplomatic meeting.’

Liv scoffed. ‘Sure. And I’m a shape-shifting princess. What kind of diplomacy needs knives and military-like gear?’

‘When don’t you need a knife?’ Leela asked innocently. Or at least that’s how it felt to Helen. Fortunately, before Liv could answer that question and thereby steer the conversation towards an unproductive direction, they heard a familiar voice coming from the hostel entrance:

‘LEELAAAAAA!’

The Doctor run up to their group, beaming as if it was a Christmas morning, and dragging a short blonde woman with him. He let go of her hand only to wrap himself around Leela, who finally dropped her knife to hug the Doctor back.

‘Are you all right, Doctor? No more monsters in your head?’ Leela asked carefully.

‘Monsters? Ah, I know what you mean! No, he’s not there anymore, neither are the others I managed to catch since then. Don’t worry, it’s just the silly old me this time! It’s so, so nice to see you again, Leela! Have you met Liv and Helen yet? They’re my best friends! Helen, Liv, meet Leela, my another best friend!, Oh, hello, Narvin. And this is Romana, she’s my best friend too!’

The Doctor extened his hand in the direction of the blonde woman. She smiled in a friendly manner at Liv and Helen. ‘I’m always glad to meet the Doctor’s friends. I am Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady President of Gallifrey.’

Yes, you might as well be, Helen thought with resignation. She wondered if she was supposed to bow in any way – even though she had already spent so much time with the Doctor, she still knew almost nothing about the culture and customs of his people.

Liv apparently didn’t have any problems with diplomatic protocol and cut straight to the chase. ‘Nice to meet you too, president Romana. So what did he got us into this time?’

Romana’s smile grew wider. And somewhow a bit feral. ‘The Doctor has just signed you up as the second team representing Gallifrey in a Diplomatic Scavenger Hunt, which is a part of our Annual Temporal Powers Summit.’

‘WHAT?!’ Liv and Narvin exclaimed simultanously, but obviously for different reasons. Helen breathed deeply, trying to keep calm and reasonable. ‘Can anyone please explain, in a few simple words, what is actually happening here?’ she asked.

The Doctor was only too happy to oblige. ‘Okay, Helen, look. There’s this Temporal Powers Summit, which is organized this year by… ehm, who is it this time?’

‘The Sunari,’ Romana replied.

‘Right, the Sunari. They came up with this excursion to Earth for a hiking game to help the delegates relax and have some fun. Each power is represented by a team of three participants, they are given maps and clues to find certain objects hidden in the woods or they have to accomplish other tasks for which they gain points, and the first team to reach the final destination with the largest number of points wins!’

‘It’s like the hunger games,’ Leela chimed in, with an obvious intention of being helpful.

‘No, Leela, it’s NOT like the hunger games,’ Romana corrected quickly, ‘it’s precisely like an ordinary scavenger hunt! Without any killing! Narvin, what kind of movies are you watching together? I told you not to-’

‘We’re not watching anything together!’ Narvin replied, red-faced, but Leela’s expression was telling another story. The Doctor looked shocked for a moment, but then shook himself off and continued. ‘Anyway, Romana, Leela and Narvin make up a team representing Gallifrey, but Romana kindly arranged for you, Liv, and me to be the second Gallifrey team!’

Narvin was still outraged. ‘Romana! This is against the rules!’

‘Easy, Narvin, We adjusted the rules and everyone agreed. The Warpsmiths want to set up a second team, too.’

‘Lighten up, Narvin! The more, the merrier! And I’ll protect you from any troubles that dare to come our way,’ Leela smiled at Narvin. For this statement he gave a her a suspiciously soft look.

Romana cleared her throat and added: ‘Come on, Narvin, it’s always good to have the Doctor around, in case of any emergency.’

Narvin’s mood darkened again. ‘He usually creates the emergency in the first place!’

‘That’s not true!’ the Doctor tried to defend himself.

‘It is! You’re like that blonde singer, the drama loves you!’

‘Don’t believe everything they say on the media! I’ve met her and-’

‘DOCTOR!’ Liv finally cut in. ‘Doctor, did you know about this… event, before you brought us here?’

‘No, honestly, I had no idea! It’s just a lucky coincidence, don’t you think? We wanted to go on a hiking trip, and here we have an opportunity to make it even more interesting!’ the Doctor replied cheerfully. His smile became a little bit uncertain, though, as if he started to realize he might have done something wrong, but had no clue about what it was.

Helen felt sorry for him. It was clear he was happy because he met his old friends, and wanted to spend some time with them. She and Liv could give him that opportunity, couldn’t they? Fortunately, Liv seemed to notice it, too. Helen looked at her, to make sure they both reached the same conclusion. Liv nodded and turned back to the Doctor. ‘Ok, let’s do this.’

The Doctor grinned widely again. ‘Really?’

‘Really. Back to scouts it is!’ Liv confirmed, with the most genuine smile she could muster.

‘I didn’t know you were a scout, Liv!’

‘Yeah, back on Kaldor, when I was a little girl. Dad signed me up. How about you, Helen?’

‘No, I only played hide and seek with my cousins, in the woods around my grandparents’ house.’

‘Okay, don’t worry, we can manage this together. Hey, Doctor, I have one condition though. Let’s mix up the teams – you go with Leela and Romana, and we’ll take the grumpy penguin with us.’

‘Grumpy penguin?! I don’t even look like a-’

‘You did last time when I saw you. So, Doctor, Romana, how about that?’

‘Fine by me, if you’re sure about it,’ the Doctor replied, puzzled, but trusting Liv enough not to question her choices.

Romana nodded in assent. Only Leela looked a bit unsure, so Liv came up to her and said quietly: ‘Don’t worry, I’ll look after your idiot. Don’t you want to spend some time with the Doctor?’

Leela looked into Liv’s eyes for a long while, but finally relaxed, said ‘Thank you,’ and gave Liv her knife. Liv blinked in surprise, but took it without any questions.

Thus betrayed, Narvin decided to voice his discontent. ‘Hey, is nobody going to ask ME if I want to switch teams?’

Romana was merciless. ‘That’s a direct order from your president, Narvin.’

‘But Romana!’

‘Stop whining, Narvin. Liv, take your team and go to the gate over there, that’s where they’ve set up our competition office, and ask for all the materials for team Gallifrey 2, they’ll give you the rules and any licensed gear you may need.’

Liv nodded and turned to Helen and Narvin. ‘All right, team Gallifrey 2 – let’s go! We’ll race you, Doctor!’

‘I sincerely hope so!’

Helen smiled. With their luck, this game was probably going to end with one or another disaster, but at least they’ll have a nice stroll in the woods first. And after this adventure is over – they will try to find a quiet and peaceful place. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Narvin listenes to Taylor Swift when he thinks nobody's around :D  
> (Obviously, Leela and Ace know. Ace was the one who 'accidentaly' left the CDs in Narvin's office.)


	5. nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another experimental chapter ^.^
> 
> If you don't use the Linux command line, then just trust me that the beginning of this chapter is just someone logged with username brx, on a computer named sciencestation21, looking through the computer files.

brx@sciencestation21:~$ cd SecurityRecordings

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings$ ls

2060

2061

2062

2063

2064

2065

2066

2067

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings$ cd 2067

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings/2067$ ls

01012067

02012067

03012067

14012067

22012067

23012067

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings/2067$ cd 23012067

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings/2067/23012067$ ls

0001_lw

0002_rw

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings/2067/23012067$ vlc 0001_lw

*video starts playing*

* * *

_[the screen is all black, the audio is clear]_

_[distant wheezing sounds]_

_[distant sound of door opening]_

_[heavy footsteps growing louder]_

_[voice#1]_ Nope.

_[voice#2]_ I’m with Liv on this one, Doctor.

_[voice#3]_ But what’s wrong with this place? It’s quiet, nobody’s there, we can just take some stuff from the TARDIS and make ourselves comfortable-

_[voice#1]_ Still nope.

_[voice#3]_ But why, Liv? I don’t understand!

_[voice#1]_ Okay, let me tell you why. It’s an abandoned arctic base. Now, according to our previous experiences, there are three options. One: it’s a classic example of a haunted house and the bodies of the crew are probably just around the corner, with a result of their failed experiment running wildly and happily around the base. Two: there’s something under the ice and our presence is bound to set it free. Three: it’s not really abandoned but turned into a military outpost, and in just a few minutes we’ll be staring down twenty or so barrels and answering stupid questions asked by stupid people who wouldn’t even listen to our answers.

_[voice#3]_ That was ONE TIME-

_[voice#1]_ One time each time which makes it three times already!

_[silence, then all three voices suddenly bursting into laugh]_

_[voice#3]_ All right, all right, I’ll take you back to the TARDIS. Unless… you really don’t want to know what happenes this time?

_[voice#2]_ Doctor, are you wearing your Cheshire cat grin right now?

_[more laughing]_

_[voice#3]_ I wouldn’t dare!

_[voice#1]_ It’s still a big, firm nope. And even Helen agrees with me!

_[voice#2]_ I do. Doctor, let’s go somewhere else, hmm?

_[voice#3]_ All right, you want nope? Nope it is. But if this was our chance of meeting Santa and we decided to walk away-

_[voice#1]_ Santa’s not real.

_[voice#3]_ You can’t know that, Liv!

_[voice#1]_ Come on Doctor, I’ve got an idea for finding us a REAL vacation spot.

_[footsteps growing fainter]_

_[distant sound of door closing]_

_[distant wheezing sounds]_

* * *

*video stops playing*

brx@sciencestation21:~/SecurityRecordings/2067/23012067$ rm 0001-lw

*video removed*

* * *

‘It was terribly nice of you, Doctor, to turn back for a change. Otherwise your friends would have been proven right with option number one… Liv Chenka and Helen Sinclair, if I’m not mistaken? Well, then. Your time hasn’t come yet. But it will, oh, it will come… And then even you will have to stop running eventually. Because there won’t be _anywhere_ or _anywhen_ to run to.

Although… if anybody can change that state of affairs, it will probably be you. So save your strengths for now. You’ll need them.

Oh, the things we do for survival...

See you around, brother.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ominous o.o
> 
> The last chapter should show up by Sunday :)


	6. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a few hours late with starbucks* Hi! The last chapter is here :D

‘So what’s the idea, Liv?’ the Doctor inquired as soon as he closed the TARDIS door.

Liv smiled and put her hands behind her, looking like a school teacher about to start a lesson. ‘Every time _you_ try to bring us somewhere nice and quiet, the TARDIS lands us _technically_ in the right place, but then we are allowed some peace for only a couple of hours at most before something… let’s say _interesting_ … starts happening. I think it may be so due to your subconscious desire to be at the centre of action, to be constantly helping people and fixing the Universe or whatever- now, don’t look at me like that, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. However, in order to land in a place where nothing life-threatening ever happens, we probably need a different driver.’

‘A different driver? Would you like me to go to Gallifrey and put an advert on?’ the Doctor laughed.

‘No, I was thinking rather about… Helen. And using the telepathic circuits to pilot the TARDIS.’

‘Why me? And how would that even work?’ Helen asked, surprised at Liv’s idea.

‘Well, I guess you just touch the circuits and tell the TARDIS where you would like to go. You told me once, Doctor, that such thing was possible.’ Liv answered, turning to the Doctor for validation. The Doctor was taking his time to answer, so she added: ‘The TARDIS seems to like Helen. I’ll bet you that if Helen is thinking about stress-free vacation, the TARDIS will finally get it and bring us somewhere safe.’

The Doctor was silent for a while longer, but then sighed in defeat. ‘All right. It is a highly irregular way of flying the TARDIS and the results may be unpredictable, but we can try it, if Helen agrees. Helen, what do you think?’

Helen didn’t really know what to think at that moment. She decided to ask the obvious question first. ‘Is it safe? I mean, for me, to connect to the TARDIS like this?’

‘Yes, it’s quite safe,’ the Doctor replied.

‘ _Quite_ , huh?’

‘Well, every type of telepathic connection carries a risk of mind damage… But it’s like being on a plane – there’s always a chance of crushing down, but it happens so rarely that most people don’t even think about it. Or it’s like stepping outside your house, you can always get hit by a falling piano, but it doesn’t really happen often, or-’

‘Okay, okay, I get the picture!’ Helen interrupted, before the Doctor’s imagination had a chance to run any wilder.

Liv saw Helen’s hesitation. ‘Helen, you don’t have to do it. It was just a thought- I don’t want you to be harmed in any way, so if this doesn’t sit well with you… I can try first, although I’m not sure what kind of result we’d get.’

‘No, I’ll do it,’ Helen answered quickly. She still remembered the promise she had made to herself - to make sure Liv gets to rest and recharge her mental batteries. ‘The Doctor said it’s not a big risk, so I should be fine. Don’t worry,’ she smiled to Liv.

‘All right then. Come here, Helen,’ the Doctor said, holding out his hand. Helen took it and let him lead her to a panel hidden at the base of the console. They had to crouch down and unscrew a solid metal plate before Helen saw an entanglement of pink vines pulsing softly with some kind of internal light. She looked at the Doctor and asked: ‘Is that _it_?’

‘Yes, these are the telepathic circuits.’

‘What should I do now?’

‘Just put your hand inside and grab one of the them, but be gentle! Try to relax as much as you can, slow your breath, concentrate on feelings like calmness, peace and harmony, or happiness. Let the TARDIS feel what you feel, and trust her to do the rest, but all that time remember who you are and what you are doing this for, otherwise you’ll get lost. But don’t worry, I’ll be here to pull you out if anything goes wrong.’

‘Okay. Give me a moment.’ Helen closed her eyes and tried to follow the Doctor’s instructions. She focused on the soft sounds the TARDIS was making, which usually brought her comfort and a sense of security. They called it ‘humming’, and Helen thought it was rather cute. The Doctor also had a habit of humming quietly when he was working on something by the console, and each time Helen heard him and the TARDIS together like that, she had a strong feeling that these two truly belonged together. Maybe Liv was right, and the TARDIS had almost always acted on the Doctor’s subconscious desires?

Helen shook her head. _Focus_. She put her hand inside the console and touched one of the vines. The sensation felt similar to being pulled into an ocean, and going deeper and deeper with every passing moment. Helen was still conscious though, so she forced herself to concentrate again. _Comfort. Security. Peace. Peace. Peace. The smell of an apple pie. Smiling faces. A clearing in the forest. Sunrays watched through her fingers. A big book about butterflies. Sunset. Sea, vast and deep… Going down, down, down... Time, trickling, one moment after another, down a stream into eternity... then all the moments mixing up, moving around, yet going down, down, down... An emptiness and a fullness, all at once... Down, down, down..._

‘We’ve landed! You can let go now. Let go. Helen? Helen! Let go!’

Helen opened her eyes. She was sitting on the floor, almost in the Doctor’s lap, and he was holding her hands. Liv was kneeling down just beside him, looking a little bit scared.

‘It’s all right now,’ the Doctor said quietly, but firmly, ‘you’ve allowed her to pull you in a bit too much, but I got you out, just as I promised. You may feel dizzy, but you’ll be fine in a moment or two.’

‘Thank you, Doctor, and I’m sorry,’ Helen replied. She did feel like everything was spinning around her. ‘Sorry that I’ve scared you, Liv. I’m okay, I just need to sit here for a while.’

The Doctor helped Helen to sit on her own with her legs crossed. He screwed the plate back on its place and then stood up. ‘Take you’re time, Helen. Liv, stay with Helen, and I’ll check where we are.’

Liv moved closer to Helen, all apologetic. ‘I’m sorry I’ve made you do this, I shouldn’t-’

‘It was my choice, remember?’ Helen didn't let her finish. ‘You don’t need to apologize! The dizziness is already wearing off. Stop worrying!’ she added with a smile. Liv sighed, but eventually smiled back.

‘It looks like Earth, England, XXth century. I can see a country lane right outside the TARDIS,’ the Doctor was saying from over the scanner.

‘Country lane… wait, let me see!’ Helen exclaimed and tried to rise up from the floor. With Liv’s help she made it around the console to see the scanner. Her face lit up as she saw the view from the TARDIS camera.

‘Helen? What is it?’ Liv asked. The Doctor was looking at her curiously, too.

Helen grinned widely. ‘We’re home!’

* * *

_Home_ proved to be Helen’s grandparents’ cottage – a place where she had spent her most happy days as a schoolgirl. Her grandparents had both died before she started her studies in London and she had never visited that house again, even though it stayed in her family. Nobody wanted to sell it, but nobody wanted to live in it, either. She remembered that her uncle had used to come there once or twice a year to make sure the house was not turning into a complete ruin. It was late spring now and the cottage seemed in a pretty good shape, so it must have been visited by the owner quite recently. Which most probably meant that The Doctor, Liv and Helen could stay there unperturbed.

And so they did. Since the TARDIS landed them there and then, they decided to trust her that their visit won’t disrupt any important timelines of the Universe.

The first week was spent mostly on getting comfortable in the house. From the TARDIS they brought the missing kitchen utensils, beddings and and some furniture. They reconnected the power, water and gas, and cleaned the house thoroughly. Helen and Liv were perfectly happy to do some simple manual labor, and then to fall into a daily routine of familiar chores. The Doctor didn’t seem to mind it, either. He helped with all the cleaning and moving heavy stuff from the TARDIS and he was often singing or humming while doing it. Helen sang along when she knew the tune, Liv preferred to just listen.

The Doctor had found three bikes somwhere in the TARDIS’ garage, so they could ride to the nearby village to get groceries. He was eager to participate in any cooking and baking they did, but only Helen and Liv did the dishes, the Doctor was simply not able to focus on the task - he used to forget what he was doing every few minutes, leaving the water running while he was just zoning out and thinking about literally anything else.

When the weather was nice, they often went on walking or biking trips through the woods and the countryside surrounding their cottage. In the case of rain or strong wind they stayed inside, enjoying different activities. The Doctor was usually reading books or working on this or other gizmo he brought from the TARDIS. Helen set up a desk with a laptop, pens and paper, and was working her way through the articles in the Journal of Linguistics, courtesy of the Doctor establishing an Internet connection for their use. Liv loved to lounge in her bean bag chair and binge Netflix or play some complex logical games with other people on the Internet.

Every now and then the three of them huddled up and watched movies together. After a few marathons of _absolutely-must-see_ classics (Liv firmly refused to watch any version of Jumanji, though) they amused themselves by going through every time-travel movie they could find and discussing their plot inconsistencies and paradoxes.

They had spent two months like this, in peace and quiet, being happy together or giving each other a much needed space, before there came a day when the TARDIS’ phone rang up. The Doctor recognized the sound almost immidiately, and run out of the cottage to answer. Helen and Liv followed him outside.

‘Looks like the vacation time is over,’ Liv remarked casually.

‘And we’re gonna start running again,’ Helen added.

They exchanged glances and smiles. There was no point in pretending both of them hadn’t already started to miss their usual hectic life with the Doctor.

The Doctor put the receiver down and turned to Liv and Helen, frowning a bit. ‘I’ve just had a most peculiar conversation… I’m not quite sure who the caller was, but the TARDIS should be able to trace them. Would you like to go with me, or-’

‘Of course we’re going with you!’ Helen cut in, and Liv confirmed their decision with a nod.

The Doctor smiled. ‘All right then, let’s pack up quickly and move on!’ He started back towards the cottage, singing happily:

‘Today's the day, in only a matter of moments we'll all be on our way!

What lurks around the corner not a soul can say,

but I can guess, more or less:

hidden dangers, great duress, ah, the moments of glory are close at hand!

Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand!’

Helen laughed, Liv shook her head. 'Too much Winnie the Pooh, Doctor!'

'There's never too much Winnie the Pooh, Liv!' an answer came from the living room. 'Adventure, it's a wonderful thing!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The end :D  
> A big thank you to everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you want to ;)
> 
> * * *  
> The Doctor's song is a slightly adapted version of Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing from Pooh's Grand Adventure :)


End file.
